Just Peachy
by youngnozomi
Summary: Zexion is not you’re typical high school student. He’s constantly misunderstood. Not only that but he can’t tell the guy he loves, Marluxia his feelings and with friends like Larxene and the school playboy Demyx will he ever? Pairing Zemyx.


Hi, this is youngnozomi

Hi, this is youngnozomi. This is the first story for this account. You might of read my other Zemyx fic, 'Wish Upon A Star.' I'm not discontinuing it. I'm just a little bored of the story line and I want to put something on my own account, now that I have one. If you want my other stories are on my brother's profile Sora17.

Enough of that welcome to my new Zemyx fic, 'Just Peachy.' If you know the manga or anime Peach Girl, its plot is kind of like that but with a Zemyx twist. If you don't know the plot is below. Well, please enjoy!

Thinking '', Speaking ""

Plot: Zexion is not you're typical high school student. He's constantly misunderstood. Thought of weak, unapproachable, and emo. Not only that but he can't tell the guy he loves, Marluxia his feelings and with friends like Larxene and the school playboy, Demyx following him. Will he ever be able too?

Pairings: Zemyx and slight Marluxion at beginning.

Typed and Written: 8/23-26/2008

Posted: 8/27/2008

Border of DOOM

"Just leave me alone! You nymphomaniac!" Zexion, a petit first year in high school, said turning around and hitting some drunken pervert in the jaw and continued walking down the busy road to his school.

"Nymphomaniac?" The man asked, confused.

The blue haired boy didn't even bother to look back at the man as he yelled, "Look it up!"

By now quite a few people were staring at the boy, who had knocked down a man twice his size. Zexion noticed two boys wearing the same school uniform as him but ignored them. "Man, who knew that weak kid could pack a punch?" One boy exchanged to the other.

"Fuck. He's in my class. What if that emo tries to fight me? I'd probably miss hitting him because he's so small." The other replied to his friend.

Zexion sighed. 'Pale skin, a short body that people think they could easily overpower, blue hair that everyone thinks is unnatural, and long bangs that always fall in front of my right eye. Weak, scrawny and short. Unapproachable. Emo. Antisocial. That's what everyone thinks of me.' Zexion counted his nicknames in his head.

"Hey, Zexion!" Zexion turned around to see his one friend Larxene walking behind him as they entered the school gates. "You okay? Why were you yelling at that old guy? Did he try to beat you up?"

"No, worse." Zexion replied. Larxene motioned for Zexion to continue. "He said that if I'd come to his apartment he'd show me how to get rid of my problems without cutting."

"That is so gross." Larxene said not bothering to hold in her laughter. "But I can see why they try. You do look like the type of person who would do that."

"Cut myself or have sex with a random man?" Zexion inquired.

"Both!" Larxene answered.

"Gee… thanks."

"No problem!" Larxene said smiling.

Zexion rolled his eyes, until they fell unto a messenger bag that Larxene was holding. The bag was white with the words 'Simple Plan' on it. "Umm… Larxene where did you get that bag?"

"Huh? This? I bought it."

"You… bought it?" Zexion asked. 'I had seen that bag in the store yesterday but I left my wallet at my house. I wanted to go back and get it today, since there was only one left. But she…'

"Yesterday after you left that store with the loud music… I went back and got it. Isn't it cool?" Larxene said holding up the bag.

"Cool? You never wear things like that?" Zexion said starting to clench his fists.

"And you shouldn't either unless you want people to see you as emo." Larxene answered in a singsong voice.

'Bitch' Zexion thought to himself. 'You're the one who told me not to buy it. Saying that it would make me look even paler. The reason she talked me out of it was so she could get it. I'm so stupid! This isn't the first time she's done that and I'm sure it won't be the last. What hurts the most is that it really does look better on her. Larxene's tall, blonde, talkative, and better with guys. Yeah I'm gay. Almost all my friends from my old school were girls but I've never felt any sort of attraction to them. I've only known this girl for three months and she's never been less of a friend. Also she knows I'm gay. Thankfully she hasn't found out that I like…'

"Marluxia! Hey, Marluxia!" Larxene yelled to a tall pink haired boy.

I felt my face heat up when Marluxia turned around and smiled at us. "Hi Larxene and Zexion." He said and started to walk next to us. "So… Zexion. I saw Vexen and Xemnas yesterday."

"Really?" I asked. "How are the two of them doing?" This is so great Marluxia's completely ignoring Larxene.

"Yeah they're still in that really hard school. I knew Vexen was smart enough but I was surprised that Xemnas is doing well academically as well. They wanted me to give this to you. It's a photo from yesterday." Marluxia handed Zexion a photo that had the three all doing dramatic poses. "They both wanted me to say hi for them."

"Thank you Marluxia." Zexion said happily as everyone went outside to paint trees for art class.

While painting, Zexion was in pure bliss. Not only did Marluxia talk to him, he had also given Zexion a picture so he could look at his crush. That is until Larxene started talking.

"You like talking to Marluxia don't you? I mean you usually get nervous around other guys but you seem fine around him." Larxene said staring at Zexion.

"Well… I… uh… guess so. I mean our middle school was small so we were all very close… Excuse me I need to clean my brush since art's almost over." Zexion said standing quickly then rushing to the sink inside.

Before Zexion reached the door he heard some guys discussing Larxene. "Really you like Larxene too?" A boy said curious Zexion turned his head to see about four guys and Marluxia all painting around the school entrance.

"Who wouldn't like her? She's got nice long legs and when she stands next to that pale shortie, Zexion she looks even better." A boy with brown hair said.

"I heard Zexion's gay. I wonder if he tops or bottoms." The first one added.

"Maybe I should find out?" The third snickered.

'What the fuck is their problem?' Zexion thought angrily.

"Cut it out you three. Zexion's allergic to sunscreen so instead of getting burned he stays inside during the hot part of the day so he's paler then most guys. He's actually quite strong despite his looks. Zexion was always picked on by girls in elementary school, so he feels safer with guys, since they don't say he's malnourished or laugh whenever he tries to speak. Don't talk like you know everything." Marluxia said.

"Sorry Mar." The first said.

"We didn't know." The third added.

'Marluxia stood up for me.' Zexion thought happily while smiling.

A week later, Hallway

"So… Zexion, do you have a crush on anyone?" Larxene asked Zexion.

"Excuse me?" Zexion asked worried. 'If she finds out it's all over.'

"You do, don't you? Let me guess who it is!" Larxene said grinning.

'Shit! She's got that look in her eyes. What if she knows?' Zexion panicked. 'What am I going to do? I need someone for a distraction!' Zexion's eyes glanced the halls until he found a tall blonde boy who was in the other first year homeroom. "How could you tell? You knew that all this time that I like…" Zexion said out loud extending his finger to the blonde boy.

Larxene's eyes followed Zexion's finger towards the blond boy, named Demyx.

'Lucky for me, one of the hottest guys in the whole school happened to be in the hall.' Zexion looked towards Demyx. He was with some of his fans, Seifer, Fuu, and Rujin. Demyx's face looked up and caught Zexion's gaze and winked.

Zexion's eyes grew wide as he turned around to hide his surprised expression. 'Oh my God! Did he just flirt with me? That was the first time. I could barely move.' Zexion started to walk away. 'That's Demyx Tsukiyomi. I don't think that he's ever even looked my way before. He's tall, has blonde hair, big green eyes, has made it public that he's bi, and is almost always smiling. I can see why both guys and girls make a fuss over him. Still Marluxia's a hundred times better.

After Demyx's fans left, Larxene came up with a bag. Zexion couldn't hear what they were saying but he could see Larxene give the bag, with some short of sweet over to Demyx as a gift.

Later that day

"Hey Demyx!" Larxene called.

'She definitely works fast. Larxene looks so nice. Guys just cannot see what's on the inside.' Zexion thought as left the hallway and entered the classroom to help the left over kids clean up. He really didn't need to hear this.

"Hiya Larxene." Demyx said smiling until he caught sight of the 'Simple Plan' bag. "Oi… You got that bag? What are you doing with it?"

"What do you mean?" Larxene asked batting her eyes.

"Hmmm… Well my sister's birthday was coming up so I saw it at the store… while shopping." Demyx replied.

"Oh really? That's so cool! We have the same awesome taste!" Larxene giggled.

"But… I seem to remember you didn't like it. I saw you with that friend you always talk to… about a week ago. He liked it. But you told him that only people who cut their wrist would have a bag like that." Demyx started.

Larxene froze in her spot.

"But now you're carrying it. So that must mean…" Demyx said in thought, and then broke out into a silly grin. "Sooo that's it."

"Wh-what? Are you saying I tricked him then went back to buy it?" Larxene asked in a tight spot.

Demyx's smile grew. "Look, I like a guy or girl who knows what he or she wants. What I don't like are girls who play games like this. You should act more like that friend of yours. His name was Zexion? Zexy? Nothing is worse for a relationship than lying."

Back in the classroom

The door was heard slamming open as Larxene entered. The flustered girl stomped over to Zexion and slammed her bag down on the desk next to him.

"Larxene? What are you doing?" Zexion asked, frightened by her anger.

"Take it! It's yours! I never wanted this shitty thing anyway!" Larxene yelled then marched out, slamming the door behind her.

"Is Larxene having PMS?" Marluxia asked with genuine concern.

"…M-maybe." Zexion answered surprised. 'I don't want to seem like I'm the copycat.' Zexion thought holding up the abused bag.

"I heard that Demyx rejected her." Tifa a girl in the other first year class said. Tifa had long black hair and often acted like a guy, so Zexion became friends with her.

Zexion's eyes grew wide again. 'Larxene? The Larxene? Someone actually rejected her?! I guess I overlooked Demyx. But he's still not as cool as Marluxia.'

"I heard it was over some bag. Demyx wanted it for his sister, but Larxene had to get it. Wait… I don't think Demyx has a sister." Tifa continued.

"I'm not sure." Kairi, another girl who had red hair said.

'It's about time Larxene got what she had coming. But for some reason I bet Larxene won't let it end there.' Zexion thought as he walked out of the school.

Ze next day- morning

Zexion walked into the classroom, where he heard the giggles and whispers of other students. Zexion tilted his head and sat down in his seat. Zexion looked up at the blackboards where a heart was drawn in pink chalk. Inside the heart were the names Demyx Tsukiyomi and Zexion Chidori.

Outside in the school garden

"Larxene!" Zexion choked out. "How could you?!"

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Larxene asked bored.

"Don't play stupid now! You drew that heart thing on the blackboard this morning." Zexion answered.

"What heart?" Larxene questioned tilting her head.

"Stop faking! You're the only one who knows I like Demyx! Some friends erased it… but almost everyone saw it. What'll happen if this gets around?" Zexion yelled. 'What if Marluxia finds out?'

"What's so bad about it? It's true, isn't it? I've better things to do than make rumors on the blackboards. You told me in the hallway anyone could've overheard. You shouldn't point fingers at friends." Larxene said with a humph then left.

'That little… She just can't stand people saying she got dumped. So she used me as a scapegoat.' Zexion analyzed in his mind. 'I don't need friends like her!'

Demyx's classroom

"Who do you think drew that heart about Zexion and Demyx?" Seifer a blonde, who wore a white hat on top of his uniform, asked his lackeys.

"Zexion?" Fuu suggested. Fuu looked like a stronger female version of Zexion, blue hair and similar eyes.

"No way man! Then again, maybe it was his way of getting Demyx's attention, you know." Rujin, a buff, tan man with dark hair answered.

"He must be desperate." Seifer noted.

"Demyx would never give him the time of day, you know." Rujin laughed.

'Man, these three give me a headache.' Demyx thought to himself. "Did I ever tell you guys what a great kisser Zexy is?" Demyx had to hold back laughter at the faces the group made.

Hallway

'Where is he? Where's Demyx?' Zexion thought trying to hide his highly flustered face. 'I've got to clear this up with him. If not, then Marluxia will soon know. What if Marluxia already knows?!'

"Emo kid!"

Zexion turned around to see Demyx's fans approaching him.

"I want to talk to you, Emo Shrimp." Seifer continued.

Rujin grabbed onto Zexion's right arm and lead him outside to the school garden. Seifer and Fuu followed.

"What makes you think that you deserve Demyx?" Seifer questioned.

"Listen, I know the rumors. But believe me, it's a misunderstanding…" Zexion started to explain.

"Don't tell me that. We all know you kissed him."

"Kissed him?! Who said that?!" Zexion exclaimed suspecting Larxene.

"Demyx." Fuu responded.

"Demyx? Demyx Tsukiyomi?" Zexion asked.

"Who else?" Seifer asked back.

"He actually said that?" Zexion asked them.

"This guy's a real idiot, you know." Rujin stated.

'That lying bastard!' Zexion thought bitterly.

"You look the type that would sleep with anyone as long as they gave you money for your emo accessories." Seifer spoke.

"Yeah, they pull out their wallets and you pull down y…" Rujin began.

"I don't need to hear this crap. Get out of my way!" Zexion yelled trying to push his way through.

"Trying to run away?" Zexion asked, grabbing onto Zexion's sleeve.

A notebook fell out of Zexion's bag. 'Oh no. That notebook has the picture Marluxia gave me in there.'

"Let me tell you something, Shortie. You go near Demyx and you have to deal with us! Seifer yelled, stomping on the notebook.

"Remove your foot." Zexion muttered under his breath.

"You say something, wrist cutter?" Seifer asked, pissed.

"I think you heard me just fine. Move your steroid, muscled leg!" Zexion yelled moving out of Seifer's hold, turning the tables by grabbing onto Seifer's uniform collar. "How dare you."

Rujin ran up trying to punch Zexion. Zexion avoided the attack and countered using his free hand to punch Rujin in the gut. Fuu just stood in a state of shock. Zexion was never the violent type but when he became it you had better run for cover.

"How dare you dirty the picture Marluxia gave me?!" Zexion yelled punching Seifer.

"All right, Zexy. Fight, fight, fight!" Zexion turned around to see Demyx cheering him on with that silly grin plastered on his face.

"Demyx you gotta help us! You saw him go mental, you know." Rujin yelled running to Demyx followed by Fuu and Seifer.

"Sorry, but I really don't want to get in the middle." Demyx said, waving his hands in the air.

Zexion glared towards Demyx.

"Huh! What's wrong, Zexy?" Demyx asked confused. "I thought you were mad at them."

Zexion slowly advanced, hands clutched at his sides. "Whose problem… do you think… this is?!" Zexion yelled punching Demyx in the face, leaving a bruise.

Demyx fell to the ground. "Oww… That really hurts… You really pack a punch Zexy." Demyx said rubbing the bruise.

"Listen you, when and where have I ever kissed you?" Zexion asked standing next to a fallen Demyx.

"You don't remember? Two years ago, I swam out too far and you pulled me to shore. It was after that big storm. We were both in junior high." Demyx spoke, causing Zexion to gasp. "Ha! Remember now?"

Zexion kneeled down to look Demyx in the eyes. "That boy who tried to use a purple beach ball to float in the ocean… was you?! That was the studly Demyx Tsukiyomi?!" Zexion asked in surprise.

"Yeah! I'm actually a good swimmer but I had cut my leg when I fell down some rocks a few days before the incident. You saved me by mouth-to-mouth resuscitation." Demyx said with a wink.

"…That wasn't me. I saved you… but I didn't do the mouth-to –mouth." Zexion stated coolly.

"Aw… come on… it was you. I remember the blue hair." Demyx wined.

"It was that really nerdy friend of one of my old friends named Ienzo. He knew mouth-to-mouth because he was studying to be a doctor."

"…No way…"

"Way."

"It was not."

"It was too."

"You mean… the kiss was mouth-to-mouth resuscitation from a doctor in training?" Seifer asked holding his head.

"What a waste of time, you know." Rujin added.

"Lame." Fuu finished, as the three bailed out.

"…So are you going to be a man and help me fix this?" Zexion questioned.

"Fix what?" Demyx sulked.

"People are spreading rumors. If I didn't stop those three, they would of…" A thought then entered Zexion's head, while he was speaking. "Tell me you didn't tell anyone else."

"…Uh..." Demyx began.

"You idiot! Now what will I do? By tomorrow everyone will think I kissed you. But I didn't!" Zexion yelled, thinking of his crush. "Is there anything we can do to stop this lie from spreading?"

"Sure!"

"Really? How?" Zexion asked, beaming.

"We can turn this rumor into truth."

"Huh? Wh-Mmph!" Zexion's words were cut short as Demyx got up to his knees and kissed Zexion.

Border

Hiya, so how was it? ZOMG! The story excluding the notes is nine pages long. That's a record for me. Woohooo! Reviewers are loved! w

Oh… here's the list of characters…

Zexion Chidori (Darkness- if this if wrong please tell me!)- Momo

Marluxia Sakura- Toji

Larxene Akari (Light)- Sae

Demyx Tsukiyomi (Moon phase- Instead of using the word for water I used this because of Demyx's brother. Ooops… Did I give something away?)- Kiley/Kairi

Seifer, Fuu, Rujin- Kiley/Kairi's fans


End file.
